beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Xcalius X4 1'Dagger Sword
Xcalius X4 1'Dagger Sword, known as Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword (バスターエクスカリバー・ワンダッシュダガー・ソード, Basutā Ekusukaribā Wan Dasshu Dagā Sōdo) in Japan, is an Attack Type Beyblade that's a part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. As an anime-exclusive Beyblade, it was never released to the public. It's owned by Xavier Bogard. Energy Layer - Xcalius X4 Main article: Energy Layer - Xcalius X4 Xcalius X4, like its predecessors, is an Attack Type Energy Layer based on the legendary sword Excalibur that features a large sword running down the length of the layer, the end of which protrudes from the bottom which acts as the primary point of contact. Unlike previous Xcalibur Layers such as Sieg Xcalibur and Xeno Xcalibur, Xcalius X4's contact point is very pronounced which creates high Knock-Out and Burst Attack potential, but also creates high recoil. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Buster Xcalibur features metal in its design. in this case, the sword is made of metal, akin to its predecessor Sieg Xcalibur. However the tip of the sword is covered in plastic, to reduce the possibility of breaking the opponent's Layer. Buster Xcalibur also features a gimmick, the sword can extend further from the rest of the Layer to create a "Buster Mode". The inclusion of metal increases the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both Knock-Out and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of the Japanese release. However the asymmetrical design of the metal sword means that this Layer is incredibly unbalanced, a trait that drains the Stamina of Combinations and can break a Combination's banking pattern. Furthermore, the shape of the Layer makes it a very poor choice for Opposite Spin matchups. Finally, Buster Xcalibur is so unbalanced that it cannot be used with unbalanced Discs such as 1, else it will lose Stamina too quickly to be effective in battle. Due to the nature of the gimmick, the recoil of Buster Xcalibur can be adjusted by either retracting or extending the sword. However, the locking mechanism for the gimmick is weak, meaning that Buster Xcalibur is prone to switching to "Buster Mode" midway through the battle even if it was set to "Normal Mode". Like other Cho-Z Layers and previous Xcalibur Layers, Buster Xcalibur is unbalanced which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. Due to how unbalanced Buster Xcalibur is, these issues cannot be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Forge Disc - 1' Main article: Forge Disc - 1' 1', like other odd numbered Core Discs, is asymmetrical and elliptical in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. One side features two small sword-tip like protrusions and the other side features the same protrusions along with a single, larger protrusion of the same shape. 1''s gimmick, like its predecessor 1, is that it is unbalanced, it achieves this by having the side with the larger protrusion being more filled in with metal than the other, akin to Quarter. This weight distribution has two primary uses: The first is to increase the Burst Attack of Attack Combinations by generating momentum like a flail which is further enhanced by the heavy weight of 1'. The second is to make a Combination using an unbalanced Layer such as Buster Xcalibur more properly balanced by aligning the heavier side opposite the the heavier side of the Layer which increases Stamina and Burst resistance. However, compared to 1, 1' is only slightly unbalanced as both sides are mostly filled in with metal, unlike in 1 where one side was hollowed out. While this makes 1' heavier, it also significantly reduces the synergy with an Xcalibur Layer and the Disc is still lighter than more commonly used Discs such as 0. Disc Frame - Dagger Main article: Disc Frame - Dagger Dagger is a Frame that features two sharp protrusions on each side, akin to a double sided Hit. Such a shape is meant to increase Burst Attack during Disc-to-Layer contact. However, due to most Burst Performance Tips being of the same or very similar heights, such contact is rare. While the round shape of the Frame may imply high Life After Death, the protrusions warp the perimeter and reduces Life After Death potential compared to Cross and Glaive. Furthermore, compared to Frames such as Bump and Meteor, Dagger is too light to aid in Attack Combinations. Performance Tip - Sword Main article: Performance Tip - Sword Sword features a wide, metal, six-pointed star tip, akin to a combination of Iron, Assault and Jaggy. Due to the shape and surface area, Sword will create a highly aggressive movement pattern with speeds comparable to Assault. However, the rough perimeter, low friction of the metal and wide diameter of the tip makes it difficult for Sword to maintain a banking pattern and creates relatively poor Stamina despite the metal construction, making Sword ill-suited for Tornado Stalling Combinations as well. Furthermore, Sword features two sword-like protrusions on either side. Due to the height of the Burst System, no Combination can come into contact with the protrusions and they instead create a severe scrape risk, nullifying Life After Death potential. When paired with the Xcalibur line of Layers, the protrusions are meant to line up with the Layer's sword point to increase Attack potential. However, the protrusions are too small have any noticeable effect. Finally, Sword is taller than most other Performance Tips which further reduces Attack potential as most Attack Type benefit from being at lower heights. Gallery Control Art = Trivia * Like its predecessors Xcalius X2 Magnum Impact and Xcalius X3 1 Iron, Xcalius X4's Japanese name is based on the word "buster", a thing that breaks, destroys, or overpowers something, and from the legendary sword Excalibur from Arthurian tales. * This variation of Xcalius X4's avatar is the same as the previous Xcalius X4 1' Sword: an armored humanoid wielding a large blade. * This bey has the first core disk that is not just numbers. * In the Turbo anime, Xcalius X4 possesses a gold Level Chip.